


Ferris Wheel

by TurquoiseTDW



Series: Chainshipping Stories [3]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW
Summary: Adam, Lawrence, Diana and Alison decide to visit their local amusement park. Lawrence wants to take Adam on the ferris wheel for some alone time, but halfway round for them the wheel breaks down and they're stuck on the very top.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Chainshipping Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you guys know that these fics are in no particular order and don't question the ending please I just want them to be happy (when it gets to the ending that is)

It was the afternoon on a bright and sunny Saturday when Adam pulled up to the car park of the amusement park he, Lawrence, Diana and Alison were visiting: Infinity Land! Diana was beyond excited asking what felt like every minute of the journey, "Are we there yet?!" 

Lawrence was also excited, but for a different reason. Every so often he would glance at Adam and feel his cheeks warm up as he drove, eyes fixated on the road. But then he would look away and think to himself, will I really be able to go through with this?

When they found a suitable parking spot and got out the car, Diana grabbed her mother's hand and started pulling her towards the park. Adam and Lawrence followed close behind, holding hands as they did so. They had been dating for about a year and a half now...a year and a half since the bathroom...

They got to the entrance of the park, paid their entrance fee, and entered the park. It was massive with rides made for all ages and games with prizes hanging on them.

"Alright everyone, who's ready to have some fun?!" Alison asked everyone with enthusiasm.

Everyone shouted in excitement but Alison noticed that Lawrence was a little less enthusiastic, even for him. She needed to talk to him alone.

"Hey Adam, Diana, look what's over there." Alison pointed to a colourful building.

"ARCADES!!" 

Suddenly Adam and Diana were off faster than the Flash himself. She giggled at this, then turned to Lawrence, who was also laughing at their playful nature.

"Hey Lawrence. Are you okay? You've seemed nervous ever since we got here." Alison asked curiously.

"Alison...what if I were to tell you that today was the day." 

"You mean...!" 

"Yes, Alison. I'm gonna do it." 

Alison squealed and nodded excitedly.

"That's amazing, Lawrence. So how you gonna do it?" 

"I don't know, that's what I'm worried about..."

They stood there and thought for a moment. Then Alison clicked and had an idea.

"Lawrence! You should do it on that." 

Alison pointed to the sky and at a large structure. It made Lawrence's face bright up a bit. It was perfect.

A ferris wheel.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it. Hope you enjoy Chainshipping at it's maximum!!

Adam and Lawrence stepped into the ferris wheel compartment and luckily, they were able to get it all to themselves. This was a massive relief for Lawrence, as it would be better this way.

They sat down on the seats and they looked outside to see Alison and Diana waving at them as they began to rise into the air very slowly. This was a huge ferris wheel, the estimated run time for it was 20-25 minutes due to the fact each compartment would always stop at the very top for a view of the nearby beach plus any pictures people wanted to take.

'25 minutes...that should give me enough time...' Lawrence thought to himself nervously.

They were a quarter of the way through the ride and Alison, Diana and everyone else were starting to become little dots from where they were now.

"Christ, this thing is high! Do you reckon Alison and Diana can still see us?" Adam said looking out the glass eagerly.

But Lawrence didn't respond, he was too lost in thought to hear anything Adam was saying. Noticing this, Adam stood up and tapped Lawrence's head until he looked up in surprise.

"Lawrence, are you okay? You've been so quiet ever since we got here." Adam asked with worry evident in his voice.

Lawrence tried to speak, but he couldn't. He was going to screw this up, he was going to screw this up and he'll never be able to get through this. That's when he stopped his train of thought and sat up a bit more, but in doing so he noticed that Adam was not in front of him anymore. He looked to the glass and noticed Adam with his camera out taking shots of the setting sun near the beach. It was beautiful...no, Adam was beautiful. 

'This is it, Gordon, pull yourself together! You've survived bathrooms more scarier than this.' He thought to himself.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Larry?" 

"I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Lawrence was just about to speak when the compartment began to shake a little bit. They both held on to the railing until the shaking stopped.

"What the hell was that!?" Adam asked curiously.

"I don't know." Lawrence replied.

Just then, Lawrence's phone rang. It was Alison.

"Hey Alison, is everything okay?"

"Not quite. I just talked to the operator of the ferris wheel. There's been a malfunction and they can't get it to move, so it sounds like you guys are stuck up there until further notice."

"What?!"

"I know, Larry. Are you guys gonna be okay?" Alison asked with worry in her voice.

Lawrence was about to reply before he looked up at Adam, who was looking at the glass window with a worried expression. He smirked and quietly said to Alison, "Yeah Ally, everything's gonna be just fine."

He hung up the phone before he heard anything else from Alison and got up to sit beside Adam.

"Is everything alright, Lawrence?" Adam asked him.

"Yeah. It's just a slight malfunction, we should be moving again once they get it fixed." Lawrence said gently. He took his hand and stroked Adam's hair softly before moving to his cheek. "You know, I'm looking at the sunset and you, and you look so beautiful right now."

Upon hearing this, Adam blushed intensely and tried to look away but Lawrence's firm hand held his face in place.

"You are the most wonderful person ever. Through everything that we've been through together, I can't see myself being without you ever again. And this is why I'm doing this today. Right here. Right now. Do you mind doing me a favour sweetheart?"

"S-Sure." Adam said nervously.

"Can you stand in front of me please? Close?" 

Adam did as he was told and once his legs were touching Lawrence's knees, Lawrence reached for a small box in his pocket and said, "I wish I could do this properly but with my fucking foot..."

He then pulled open the box to reveal a man's gold ring and looked up at Adam with a gleam in his eyes.

"Adam Faulkner-Stanheight...will you marry me?"

Adam didn't know what to say at first, but eventually after the shock died down his eyes began to fill with tears and he pounced on Lawrence, saying frantically, "Yes, Lawrence! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Lawrence was beyond happy and he accidentally collapsed to the floor with Adam as he lost his balance on the sit with an armful of Adam to suddenly hold. With Lawrence lying down and Adam on top of him, he slipped the ring onto Adam's ring finger and kissed him passionately. Adam was more than happy to oblige to the kiss.

That's when the ferris wheel had begun to move again, with the last flash of sun disappearing into the ocean as Adam and Lawrence held each other lovingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm really proud of this! If you enjoyed it and wanna attend Adam and Lawrence's wedding next chapter, leave a kudo and comment 😀


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> You have been invited to attend the wedding ceremony of Adam Faulkner-Stanheight and Lawrence Gordon. We hope to see you there!
> 
> Signed, The Author x

Lawrence was nervous as fuck.

Every so often as he stood at the alter whilst his family, Adam's family, their friends and other guests found their seats, he would shift uncomfortably on the spot, and not just because of his prosthetic. 

Lawrence couldn't believe it. This was really happening. It felt like it had only been the other day when Lawrence proposed to Adam on that broken ferris wheel at the amusement park. And yet here he stood, patiently waiting for his soon-to-be husband to walk down the aisle.

Just then he noticed a woman walk towards him. It was Alison, in a beautiful, blue long dress and blonde hair done up beautifully. She approached and hugged Lawrence tight.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Lawrence responded, patting spots on his black tuxedo.

"Now I know that's a lie. You reek of sweat, Larry. Here, take this." Alison handed Lawrence a mini fan that turned on with the flick of a switch.

"Thanks." He said as he turned the fan on.

"Now, don't have that thing on you long. It's almost time. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lawrence said nervously.

And with that, Alison ran off into a white tent a ways away from the alter where Diana (his flower girl) and Adam were at right now.

Once all the guests were in their seats and the officiant had arrived, a soft slow tune began to play that prompted the guests to stand up and look behind them. Lawrence looked onward as he saw Alison and Diana walking side-by-side, with Diana tossing soft, white flowers near the guests, swaying around in her tiny, purple dress (her favourite colour). They both then sat down in their designated seats at the front on Lawrence's side of the guest seats. 

Then Lawrence's attention caught onto something else walking down the aisle that made his cheeks turn red and his heart start throbbing like mad. It was Adam. And to Lawrence, he looked beautiful. Time seemed to slow down for Lawrence as Adam walked up to him, his bright green eyes meeting his soft blue ones. Adam wore a white tuxedo, it took much convincing, but all the arguments and deals he made with Adam were all worth it for this moment.

Eventually, Adam made it to the alter and the music stopped and all the guests sat down quietly.

"Dearly beloved," began the officiant. "Friends, family, guests and readers (of this story, thank you for reading), we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mr Adam Faulkner-Stanheight and Dr Lawrence Gordon. These two have certainly proved over the last two years that yes, there are evils in this world. Evils that want to ripp you apart until your nothing but broken pieces on the floor. And yes folks, they were ripped apart, and they were broken. I can't even begin to imagine what these two men have been through. However, they proved to the evils of the world that they have one thing that they'll never understand: each other. And now this is why we're all here today, to combine these two for eternity and celebrate their victory of love and beating the evil that trapped them in the devils home. Dr Lawrence Gordon, your vows."

Lawrence sighed and looked at Adam with a loving expression.

"Adam...before I met you, I thought I had everything I could ever want in life. My dream job, a big house, a wife, and a wonderful little girl. However, I was beginning to think that I wasn't happy, but I didn't know what to do to get myself out of that state I was in. Then there was the game...and then I saw you," Lawrence chuckled. "You know, if I were to go back in time and tell the Lawrence stuck in that damned bathroom that he would end up marrying his fellow prisoner in the future, he'd wouldn't believe me." This prompted laughter from the crowd, the officiant, and Adam. "But as soon as it was all over and I saw you again after...I vowed that I would do everything in my power to help you with what ever you needed help with. And then the most wonderful thing in all my life happened...I fell in love with you...and you loved me back. I love you, Adam. And I promise you right here, right now, that I will make you feel loved each and every day for the rest of your life." 

Lawrence then nodded to the officiant to conclude his wedding vow and the officiant nodded back happily.

"Mr Adam Faulkner-Stanheight, your vows."

"As you can clearly see and can probably tell, I'm not the best at this sort of thing, but I'll give it a try anyway. Lawrence...ever since the bathroom I thought that that was it for me and that nothing would ever be good for me again. I was broken...and scared...and-and alone." Upon hearing this, Lawrence grabbed Adam's hand and rubbed them gently. This encouraged Adam to continue. "But then, I found something to keep me occupied, to help me, to fix me. I found you. You've changed my life forever Lawrence, and I just can't see myself being with anyone else but you. Oh my god, can we just hurry this up already?!" 

"Eager, are we?" Lawrence said with a sly smirk on his face.

Adam blushed. Madly.

"I-I I-I'm just excited that's all."

"Well if that's the case Mr Faulkner-Stanheight, then may I please have the rings." The officiant said, looking out to the crowd of people around them.

Carefully and slowly, Diana got out of her seat and made her way up to the alter handing Lawrence and Adam a ring each. They both smiled down at her as she made her way back to sitting next to Alison.

"Now, Dr Gordon, repeat after me: I, Dr Lawrence Gordon."

"I, Dr Lawrence Gordon."

"Take thee, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight." 

"Take thee, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Through sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Through sickness and in health, until death do us part."

And with that, Lawrence took Adam's hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Now, Mr Faulkner-Stanheight, same again, repeat after me: I, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight."

"I, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight."

"Take thee, Lawrence Gordon."

"Take thee, Lawrence Gordon."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Through sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Through sickness and in health, until death do us part." 

Adam then slipped the other ring on Lawrence's finger and held his hands tightly, smiling brighter than Lawrence has ever seen him smile before.

"And now by the power vested in me by the state of New York City, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom." 

Lawrence then grabbed hold of Adam's waist and kissed him as passionately as humanly possible. Adam, in response, put his hands in Lawrence's blonde hair and kissed back with just as much passion as Lawrence was putting into the kiss. Everyone stood up and clapped for the newly wedded couple. Once they were done kissing, they rested their foreheads against each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"Congratulations Mr and Mr Gordon." The officiant said with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They're now married! Next is the evening reception ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudo and a comment if you want more. :)


End file.
